The Story of a Blacked Winged Angel
by riyu-kaue
Summary: All angels have a soul mate. Some are prepaired from day one. Some pray the day will never come. Heres her story.


The Story of the Black Winged Angel

I don't own

I sat on my usual cliff. Thinking about the roamers everyone was talking about. They were about me; some were true some were a bunch of bull-shit.

Flashback

"Did you hear?" some girl asked her best friend. "What?" her friend asked. "They say she is a Black Winged Angel," she pointed at me. "Well I heard she is lesbian," her friend said. My ears twitched when I heard that. Suddenly I busted out laughing. The girls looked at me and said "Black Winged Angel or not she still a FREAK," they said in unison.

End flashback

I said into the wind, "I am a Black Winged Angel. I'm not lesbian. I am a freak. I look very scary. I have white dog ears with red outlining, white hair with red streaks, my left eye is green, my right eye is purple, I have a black spider shaped burn on my back with an x-shaped scar in the middle of it, fangs, claws, and four black wings just above the scars." I sighed "I am half Black Winged Angel, one-fourth human, and one-fourth demon."

"Hey, Ryuujin are you talking to yourself," said a voice. I turned a round and saw the arrogant half-demon.

"Hey, InuYasha," I said in a bored tone. "So why are you talking to your self," he said as I got up. "I wasn't talking to myself. I was talking into the wind." "Whatever," he said. Just then my brother the Red Winged Angel walked up.

"Hey, Nick," InuYahsa and I said in unison. "Hi InuYasha. Hi Ri." Nick said. "God damn it Nick," I marched up to him, "how many times do I have to tell you my name is Ryuujin not Ri." He waved his arms in defense. "Ok ok it's Ryuujin that better?"

"So Ryuujin, where is Okibi at?" Nick asked. "Were do you think. Oh that's right you can't think you have no brain," I replied. "Hey, I can think even if I don't have a brain," Nick said. InuYasha looked at Nick and laughed. "He doesn't have a brain and they say I am stupid," InuYasha said. Then Nick hits InuYasha upside the head. "HEY! Why did you do that?" InuYasha shouted. I shake my head and walk away not wanting to be part of this fight. _Well at least they don't_ _know it's my birthday next week. _I thought. Then Okibi comes out of no were and says, "Hey, Ryuujin so what do you want for your birthday next Saturday."

"Damn," I mutter. "Wait your birthday is next Saturday Ryuujin," Nick and InuYasha say at the same time. "You didn't know?" Okibi asks. "Yes they didn't," I said. "But why didn't they know," Okibi says in a very annoyed tone. "Because I didn't want them to know Okibi," I said. "And why did you not want them to know?" asked a very annoyed Okibi.

"It's a Black Winged Angel thing," I said. "So does that means you will not be having a birthday party," said a proud and arrogant voice. "Yes it does Sesshoumaru," I replied. "Oh no you WILL be having a birthday party Ryuujin like it or not," Okibi snapped. "I chose not," I snapped back, "I chose not to have a birthday party. I chose not to care IF YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" with that I walked away.

the next day

When I came into school everyone stared at me. I was in an out fit that they never seen: silver-black pants, a red back-less shirt that said 'Look at my face does it look like I care', and a black leather jacket.

_Idiots _I thought as I walked to my locker. _They're in for one HELL of a surprised today._ I opened my locker, got my books, took off my jacket, and put it in my locker. I smirked when I heard them gasp.

"Hey Ryuujin," said a voice. I turned around it was Sesshomaru. "Hi Sesshomaru," I replied. "So why are you letting the whole school know you are a Black Winged Angel?" he asked. "Because I no longer care what they think of me," I stated. "Okibi is mad at you for yesterday," he stated. "I don't care," I said.

"RYUUJIN NIIRO SHAKAKU," someone yelled. We turned it was Okibi and she was being held back by InuYasha, Sango, Kagome, Miroku, and Nick. I look in her eyes then turn and get my books and leave for class. I hear her crying but I didn't turn back.

Lunch

I sit on the school roof eating lunch and then I hear 'them'. "I can't believe she made Okibi cry," said InuYasha. "What do you expect? She's a Black Winged Angel…" Miroku said quietly "Hey, I can hear you, you know," I yelled from the rooftop. They all stopped and then sighed. "Ryuujin we need to talk to you!" InuYasha yelled. "About what!" I was ready for a fight. Nick shook his head knowing it was a bad idea to try and talk to his sister, the rest ignored him. When they finally got to the rooftop where I was InuYasha stomped over to me and glared at me. "How can you be treating Okibi like this? She is your best friend and all she wants to do is throw you a birthday party!" InuYasha was sure ready to fight the fight for Okibi. "I don't want a Birthday that's final…" I said. "WHY? In the hell not," InuYasha asked. "This does not concern you," I replied sharply. "This does concern us. You and Okibi are our friends," InuYasha replied almost calmly. "Listen I am no longer your friend got that InuYasha," I replied. InuYasha gaped then he blue-up, "RYUUJIN NIIRO SHAKAKU PLEASE TELL ME THIS IS ALL ONE BAD JOKE!" "Sorry, I can't. Good-bye," I stated. Then I left.

Dismissal

As I walked out to the parking lot I noticed my little sister Miyu talking to 'them'. As soon as she turns she sees me she yells out, "Blade." _When did she come up with that nickname _I wonder. "Short-sword," I call out. She came running at me headlong. "What did they want?" I asked her. "They wanted to know why you did not want a birthday party," she answered.

"And what did you say?" I asked her. "I told them the truth that it is a Black Winged Angel problem," she replied. "Good as long as they don't know the whole reason," I stated.

"You know you can't keep running from it," she said. "I know," I whispered. We walked over to my motorcycle, got on, and left.

At home

We were walking up the steps when 'they' came in Nick in the lead. "Why are they here?" I asked. "They're just here to talk," Nick replied. "About what?" I questioned. "Varies things, I myself want to know why I never know when your birthday albeit I understand why you do not want a birthday party this year," Nick replied.

"I never told you because any of my friends could find out from you easily," I stated. "Nick, how can you understand why she does not want a birthday party this year?" asked Okibi. "Ever wonder why he did not have a birthday party last year?" I asked.

"Yes, he came of age and that depends on with color of Angel you are. So since he is a Red Winged Angel he found his soul mate last year."

"Well Black Winged Angels find there soul mate one year before Red Winged Angels," I said before going to my tower room and locking the door.

I leaned against the door and heard them whispering behind the door. "Is she scared or something?" Okibi asked softly. "No she's just not ready for it." Nick whispered to her. "If I ask her out do you think she'll agree to the party?" Sesshomaru asked.

My heart sped up with excitement as I heard him say this. I wanted so much for Sesshomaru to ask me out but I just wasn't ready for the soulmate situation.

I need help with the story


End file.
